


我妻凉*桐岛牧生 续篇01

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [8]
Category: masataka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	我妻凉*桐岛牧生 续篇01

我妻凉在酒吧，面前的酒瓶已经空了。  
像是没有丝毫的醉意，一杯又一杯的酒精灌进肚子里。  
“呐，凉桑喝酒也不找我。”耳边熟悉的声调，我妻凉抬头看去，面前却没有人。  
“你是不是想我了？”黑色头发的青年自后缠上自己的腰，眉眼带笑的凑到自己唇边，调皮的舔了舔脸上的疤痕。  
我妻凉不动声色的盯着他瞧，冷漠的唇角扯出一丝弧度。  
“别露出让人把持不住的表情啊。”带着些许奶音的嘟囔。  
我妻凉掏出烟点了一根，深深地吸了一口，白色的烟圈萦绕着指尖。  
黑色的眼珠湿漉漉的看着自己，我妻凉突然伸手去摸对方的脸。  
手扑了个空悬在半空，青年早已消失不见。  
半空中似乎仍有对方的气味，我妻凉没有收回自己的手，只是在那个位置勾了勾手指，像是在抚摸对方的脸颊。  
烟没有掐灭，随手放到附近的烟灰缸上。  
我妻凉掏出几张钞票放到桌上，起身离去。  
一直暗中观察的酒吧老板微不可闻的叹了口气。  
“老板，你认识刚才那个人吗？”坐在附近的青年温和的问。  
酒吧老板没有抬头，擦着手上的器皿。  
“你问我妻桑吗？”  
“是啊，他看上去很厉害啊。”青年若有所思的盯着我妻凉远去的方向。  
“唔？”酒吧老板抬头，待看清青年的样貌，愣住了  
桐岛牧生疑惑的看着酒吧老板诧异的神色，不自在的收回目光：“老板，有什么问题吗？”  
“啊，没有。”酒吧老板迅速回神，“客人第一次来吧，这里没有像你一样的人呢。”  
桐岛牧生温和的一笑，低下头啜了一口吸管。  
我妻凉走在路上，手在风衣内捏紧了枪柄，思绪顺着黑夜回到很久以前。  
“你洗澡也带着枪……”青年发黑的眼珠雾蒙蒙的盯着自己，嘟着嘴就去拿枪。  
下一刻，眉眼轻佻的青年就被自己掐住了喉咙，热水冲刷着对方的脸颊，打湿了头发顺着流下来。  
“咳咳。”青年夸张的吐了吐舌头，脸上露出求饶的表情，眼底却毫无惧色，手也不老实的抚摸着自己的小腹。  
真是勾人的妖精，我妻凉只觉得下腹一阵热度。  
把对方抱起来用力的揉进自己怀里，浴室内的水声混合着不明的“啪啪”声，喘息声和闷哼声像是催情剂一般，摇曳的灯光下，两人如同撕咬着猎物，恨不得将对方吃干抹净。  
凉风吹过，我妻凉勾起一丝苦笑。  
eiji，我好像有一点想你了


End file.
